fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reginald Balmore
|hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |mark location = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Cait Shelter |previous occupation = |occupation = Mage |previous team = |team = |previous partner = Wendy Marvell |magic = Wind Dragon Slayer Magic Flame Wind Dragon Mode Dragon Force |weapons = }} Rex (レックス, Rekkusu) is a powerful Mage that is currently not affiliated with any guild. He is also the younger brother of the Captain of Squad Zero, Alexander Balmore. He is a former member of the guild Cait Shelter. Appearance Rex is a muscular young man in his late teens. He is of average height with a very slight tan skin tone, blue eyes and relatively short spiky blonde-coloured hair. He also three distinct whisker-like marks (most probably birth marks) on each cheek. His blue guild mark is located on his left pectoral muscle. He often wears a necklace with four long, rectanguar pieces of green diamond. He is sometimes seen carrying a Ōdachi either over his shoulder or just in his hand. He has excellent eye sight but has trouble reading things right in front of, so as a result he has to wear glasses, which he rarely wears. Rex's main outfit consists of a white trench coat with blue flames lining the bottom, with a blue interior and several golden fish decorating the insides, often left open exposing his occasionally bare chest (sometimes wearing a black or blue long-sleeved shirt), ankle-length blue trousers and silver studded light weight boots. He has also been commonly seen wearing a loose orange short-sleeved t-shirt with a v-cut neck, a red sash tied round his waist and black trousers with the same silver studded boots and a long cloak with a red floral pattern. Another outfit he wears quite often is a black and orange hoody with a zipper and baggy black and orange sweatpants. After the timeskip Rex dons a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem and is held together by a red rope. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. In his youth, Rex often wore a orange t-shirt and black shorts. Personality Rex is headstrong and often impulsive (a stark contrast to his older brother, Alex), but despite this he is rarely seen showing signs of fear or shock and remains extremely calm in a pressurised situation even when the people around him begin to panic, even when faced with incredibly powerful opponents, Rex remains indifferent for the most part. He has also shown to become extremely exited at the prospect of fighting someone with a great level of skill often becoming reckless in the heat of a battle with someone who's skills appear to match his own. Rex has a very strong sense of humour and takes great pleasure in teasing other people, shown by his many nick names for various guild members with the intent to irritate them. He is in addition quite flirtatious, often flirting with many of the beautiful women in the various guilds, he is also very forthcoming with his own perverse tendencies admitting without a hint of shame or regret that he was very eager to see without any clothes on and even going so far as to refer to himself as a "Super-pervert". He has a very high tolerance for alcohol and drinks it a lot, being drinking buddies with many members of various guilds. He does however get severe hang overs which often render him partially immobile for the majority of the following day. Though brash, rowdy and somewhat arrogant, Rex is not at all lacking in terms of intelligence, his mind is finely tuned toward fighting. Magic and Abilities Rex is an exceptional mage whose abilities are well-respected by even the most notoriously powerful mage's. Even throughout his childhood and early years he was an exceptionally gifted mage. His abilities were enough to make the Magic Council consider making him a member of the Wizard Saints (though due to his brash and uncountable nature decided against it). Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Rex is able to move incredibly quickly. He is consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence, even if they can see him coming, it is still difficult to do anything about it. **'Agility': Rex has been shown to be very good at dodging or catching attacks with ease when being attacked. It is almost like he posses a sixth sense , his reflexes render him flexible enough to avoid even the trickiest opponents and attacks. *'Immense Strength': Rex possesses incredible physical strength and is capable of performing feats of immense proportion. Using this strength Rex can leap tremendous heights and distance, after doing so creating a small crater in the earth. He has enough might to defeat an opponent with just a single punch and send them flying. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Rex relies mostly on his hand-to-hand combat skills, saving his dragon slayer magic for those he feels are worthy of it. Magical Abilities Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (風の滅竜魔法, Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō ): This is Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic which utilize the element of wind. Rex is particularly adept with this form of magic and can implore it in a variety of ways. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The sharpness and density of his wind attacks can be affected by his emotional state; when angry the amount of blunt force which can be generated is increased and when in a more calm and composed state of mind, the cutting power of his wind attacks are amplified. *'Flight': Using his magic he can fly, moving through the air incredibly quickly. *'Wind Dragon's Roar' (風竜の咆哮, Fūryū no Hōkō): Rex's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer attack. Rex, after inhaling, releases a large mass of highly condensed wind, in the form of a powerful hurricane. This hurricane inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. **'Wind Dragon's Tearing Torrent' (風竜のティアリングトレント, Fūryū no Tiaringu Torento): A less destructive version of Rex's roar attack, after inhaling, he releases a thin stream of finely tuned wind which additionally produces hundreds of miniature blades of wind which deal staggering damage to most objects, armour being entirely ineffective against it (even magical armour). *'Wind Dragon's Razor Claw': *'Wind Dragon's Hurricane Fist' (風竜のハリケーン拳, Fūryū no Harikēn Ken): Rex clenches his fist and concentrates his magic there, before leaping towards his target and striking them the resulting force conjures a large spiralling hurricane which increases the blunt force of this attack, also helping to push the target and everything around it back several dozen meters. *'Wind Dragon's Sky-Bound Spear' (風竜のスカイスピアバウンド, Fūryū no Sukai Supia Baundo): Rex creates a javelin-like weapon using his magic energy. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact. The spear travels so quickly that most opponents cannot even react. *'Wind Dragon's Guillotine Drop' (風竜のギロチンドロップ, Fūryū no Girochin Doroppu): Rex gathers his magic into his and performs a front flip, bringing his arms down and releasing two powerful arcs of wind at the target. *'Wind Dragon's Aerial Sphere': **'Wind Dragon's Spiralling Aerial Sphere': *'Wind Dragon's Wingbeat' (風竜の羽ばたき, Fūryū no Habataki): Wind Dragon King's Spells *'Wind Dragon King's Planetary Obliteration' (風竜王の惑星閉塞, Fūryūō no Wakusei Heisoku): Rex leaps very high into the air, he clenches a single fist and focuses on diverting a great deal of immensely concentrated wind magic into that said fist, before falling down toward the target and landing the punch, after making contact, the force that is generated results in a sphere of magic power which increases in size and explodes outwards, ripping the earth to pieces and sending people, objects, buildings and anything else flying in all directions. Flame Wind Dragon Mode (モード炎風竜, Mōdo Enfūryū): After the flames of a fire dragon slayer, Rex can enter this heighted mode. *'Flaming Wind Dragon's Roar' (炎風竜の咆哮, Enfūryū no Hōkō): *'Flaming Wind Dragon's Caustic Claw' (炎風竜の苛性爪, Enfūryū no Kasei Tsume): The flaming wind dragon alternate of Rex's claw attack, he engulfs his hand in potent flames amplified by his wind and then rushes towards his target before cutting though it/them. This attack provides an astounding deal of cutting power and is able to be used to easily cut through magical armour, as seen when it was to used to cut through a squad of knights and leave a large chunk missing from their sides. This attack also deals a great deal of trauma from the flames used, which when combined with it's cutting ability allows Rex to cut through something/someone and quickly burn them. *'Flaming Wind Dragon's Sphere': Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Having being a prodigy during his teachings with Tatsumaru, Rex managed to learn how to enter Dragon Force, he did however not have the skills necessary to do so until he was much older. Although Rex is a first-generation dragon slayer, through intense training he is capable of entering dragon force at his own leisure. Equipment Quotes Quotes by Quotes about Trivia